Benoviam
The Principality of Benoviam is a realm on the continent of Arrho, lying on the Green Sea across from Varria. History Benoviam was founded as a city-state around 500 BR as the city of Bernef but was overrun and settled by its current population in 86 BR by Dradian merchants who arrived from Rhos Oro. It was eventually declared a self-governing province of the empire in 6 AR after peacefully surrendering. After a long war for independence during a period of weakness for the Empire, the Prince rallied the Benovi to overthrow their overlords and declare themselves independent. The Empire, going through an interregnum, left the former province be for the time. In 160 AR, Antavina was absorbed into the realm after the Duke of Antavina's daughter (and heir) was married off to the Prince of Benoviam. The Duke was replaced with a Magnate. In 198 the Empire, through the provinces of Holeym and the Westlands, went to war with Benoviam in an attempt to bring the rebellious former territory back into the fold. In 200 the war ended with the siege of Antavina. Whilst the Empire's forces broke through to the city, Emperor Peris IV dropped his claim to the territory and ordered his men back to their territory. Government Prince Main Article: Prince of Benoviam The Prince (or Vanz) is the head of state and head of government, effectively. Though, really this power lies with the Chancellor. The Prince of Benoviam is a hereditary position, inherited by eldest sons or closest male relatives. There have been Princesses, as well. The current princely house is the House of Benoa. The Current Prince is Castus-Ledec ela Benoa. Chancellor The Chancellor (or Paros) is the Prince’s representative in government. He heads the Aldermen and sees to it that the country runs effectively. The role is usually filled by a sibling or other family member of the Prince though this is not a requirement. The Current Chancellor is Ledec-Dium ela Benoa, the Prince’s younger brother. Aldermen The Aldermen are elected officials who represent the various districts of the country. They number 45 in total and are chosen to write the legislation and advise the Prince (through his Chancellor) on decisions of state. Guildmasters The Guildmasters, or the Noble Council of the Guild Hall, are the heads of Benoviam’s numerous Guilds. They do not represent every guild in the region but those not on the Council are not looked upon well. They wield no official power but have gained enough influence that they check over laws the Aldermen write and amend them before passing. Outside the borders it is they who have the most influence. The Guild Hall is headed by the High Guildmaster. The Current High Guildmaster is Serrus-Pollum ela Iftin ia Van Tarivarro. Patricians The Patricians hold less automatic power than the nobility do in the Westlands. They are more a class that are favoured for important roles, notable families. These families often carry the word ‘ela’ before their surname (though it is only used in the full name – a person whose surname is ela Artim would be referred to as Meser Artim or just Artim). The head of a Patrician family carries the title of Dono or Dona. There are some nobles with titles, however. These are ruling families of the various regions within the wider country. Antavina is ruled by the Magnate of Antavina, the head of the House of Antar. The Current Magnate is Carvo-Credic ela Antar ia Manim. The cities of Komeso, Notilis, and Dotan are ruled by Ducal families (the Houses of Komi, Nocola, and Gremi, respectively). The current rulers are Vosto-Trium ela Komi ia Deozo ''of Komeso, ''Orvo-Rhovin ela Nocola ia Deoza of Notilis, and Piana-Ovi ela Gremi ia Deoza ''of Dotan. There are also six ''Insular Counties ruled by counts.